HOTD: Gray Knight
by GrayJhon
Summary: Grayson Keller is an ordinary U.S. transfer student to Fujimi Highschool. But the day before his first day of school. An infectious disease outbreak happens, causeing him and other survivors to work together to keep each other alive.
1. HOTD Prolague: The DEAD Getaway

**Prologue: Chapter 1,**

**the DEAD getaway.**

"What the fuck is going on!" I exclaimed. Running down an alley, behind my uncles house. My breath came in frantic heaves, as I ran. But i couldn't stop, if i stopped, those thing would get me.

There incredibly strong. I wouldn't be able to get away if they got ahold of me. I saw one grab a man with muscles as huge as a bull. And bring him down with ease. Then it started to devour him. His screams and cries still echoed in my ears. I gripped my katana, that my parents had custom made for me, close to my chest. The smooth blue steel sheath rubbing against my shoulder. My fathers Cross necklace dangled from my neck. Bouncing up and down as I ran.

"Shit...SHIT!" I yelled. Re-adjusting the single sling backpack hanging over my left shoulder. I quickly regretted that last outburst. As several of "them" came out from the exit to the alleyway right ahead of me." I'm not going to let you take me without a fight," i said to myself. Mostly to psych me up, then to intimidate "them".

Without hesitation, i swung my backpack over my shoulder, and around my back. With my left arm now free of restraint, i quickly swapped my sword to it. Now gripping the hilt with my right. I closed the gap between "them" and myself.

"Four meters, three meters," I said to myself, " Two meters. One!" With a glint of light and a metal _shing. _I cut down the three corpses, with one draw of my blade. Their heads sliding from their shoulder.

Blood spurted everywhere as "they" collapsed. The edge of my sword had a fine line of gore, down the length of the blade. My Fujimi High, school uniform, which i fell asleep in the night before, was now cover in the crimson liquid of the bodies laying at my feet. I dare not look at my handy work though. I feel as if i may vomit at the sight of their headless bodies. Hastily I sheath my weapon. I can hear the moans of the dead coming towards my location. With a sense confussion and slight annoyance, i ran my hand through my short, now blood soaked, light brown hair.

"I have to get to uncle Yu's shop. I need to make sure he's safe," I said with worry in my voice.

Hearing the deads moans getting closer. I start down the nearly empty street, only a few walking corpses littered this particular street. I made sure to stay as far away from them as possible. They seem to not be able to see, it looks like they're only able to hear. To test this theory, I picked up a brink, that lay stained with blood, off the ground, and toss it a few meters away from my location. as i thought, the body started to walk away from its original position, and towards the direction I threw the brick.

"Good to know," I say to myself in a low tone. As I Begin to walk down the street again. A group of BlackHawks fly right over my head. "U.S. military? No that can't be. Theres no base around here. They must be Self Defence Forces,"

Lowering my head, i grip my father's cross in my hand and said a prayer for those men in those BlackHawks. I'm suddenly snapped out of my prayer, by moans only a few feet behind me. Quickly I duck and roll forward, as dead hands barely miss my shoulders. Getting to my feet I see a horde of at least twenty of "them" behind me. Theres no way i could take on that many corpses. So instead, I take off in the opposite direction.

I run down at least three blocks, before I slow down to catch my breath. "That was close, I need to be more careful and aware."

Now walking down the street, I notice that its uncomfortably quiet.

"To quiet." I half expected another horde to appear, as i mentioned that, Just like in the movies. "Oh how ironic would that be?" As i say that, a few corpses burst out of a store in front of me.

"Shit man. Cant a guy get a break!" Without hesitation, I drew my sword and charged the three bodies standing in my path.

I slash out the chest of the first, continuing with my momentum i cut down the second, and finishing the third with a thrust through the mouth. The three collapse a second later. By that time I already sheath my sword, and was walking away like a badass. I couldn't help myself, so i let a little smirk show on my expression. Although it didn't last long. Because now a new horde has started to appear around me again.

"Shit." I say under my breath, and bolt down the street again. But now I hear more than just moans. I can hear them scream and hiss as well.

Horror courses through my mind and body, as I frantically make my way down the street at top speed. "they" are now pouring out all over the street around me. The only way open to me is forward. I can't shake them. They just keep coming.

I approach a "T" intersection, a six foot tall, concrete wall, blocks my view. So i cant see whats around the corner of the wall. But its my only escape. Because now ahead of me, more corpses were gathering. Coming around the corner. I catch a glimpse of pink, then black...

**End: Prologue: Chapter 1:**

**the DEAD Getaway.**

**END.**


	2. HOTD Chapter 1: The Day Before The DEAD

**Chapter 1:**

**The day before the DEAD.**

_' The Day before everything ended. I _  
_met someone who would change my life_  
_Forever...'_

" Keller Grayson-san," The Fujimi High School director said, looking up from the my file. He was an Asian man, in his late fifties or early sixties. Like almost every male in Japan, he had dark short hair and a silver streak showed on the right side of his head. He had a few wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. His face was impossible to read, a clear sign of his old aged wisdom. He sighed and looked back down at the file.

" Age seventeen, height five' ten, hair color dark brown. A little unkempt." He said to himself, before continuing, " Grades at previous school, mostly, "A's", a few "B's". Exemplary athletic abilities. Fluent in both reading, writing, and speaking Japanese. Fourth dan in kendo. Winner of three U.S. national tournaments in a row... and one of the reason you were accepted," he paused. " Your father is an active duty officer in the U.S. Army. You are currently staying with your uncle and guardian, Sodaku Yukazoh," he stopped. Setting the file on his desk, he leaned forward a little bit, with his right hand stretched out before me. His attitude suddenly changed a bit. "Keller-san, let me be the first to welcome you to Fujimi High School," he said with a smile on his face. I reached out my hand and grasped his. We gave each other a good handshake, then we both leaned back in our seats a bit.  
" Now about your dorm. Wwe are still making arrangement with our Dorm Head-making sure everything works... theres no faulty wiring, and that the water will work good, you know stuff like that. Will you be fine living with your uncle for a few more days?" He asked me.  
" Thats fine," I said, then continued, "Will I be the only one living in the room?"  
" For the time being yes. Since you transferred mid-semester, all the other students were already assigned two per room," he explained. "Now are you planning on joining any of our clubs?"  
Without even needing to think about his question, I replied, "I'm going to join the Kendo club," I said with an air of confidence.  
" I figured as much. I believe Busujima-san would find your skills, quite remarkable," the director complemented. "Now I would love to give you a tour of the campus myself, but i'm overflowed with paperwork at the moment. So I'm going to have one of your classes honor students give you a tour. Is that alright with you?"  
"Of Course," I said.  
"Great, I was going to have him give you a tour whether you were ok with it or not. This makes it easier though." He had a devilish grin on his face, as he reached for the buzzer. "You can send Igou-san in now," he said releasing the button.  
A second later, a tall male student came walking through the office door. He was about five' ten", with short dirty blond hair. Like all students at Fujimi High, he wore the schools dark grey uniform. He walked over to me with his hand held out. "Hello, i'm Igou Hisashi," he said with a friendly smile on his face.  
Returning the smile, I shook his hand and I replied, " Keller Grayson, its nice to meet you Igou-san."  
"Likewise, Keller-san." We finished shaking hands, when the director told Hisashi to take good care of me. "Don't worry sensei, you can count on me." Hisashi gave him a thumbs up before he and I left the directors office.  
I felt a little out of place, since I was the only student...'well, soon to be student,' I said to myself, being the only person not wearing the school uniform. I wore a blue hoodie with a grey T-shirt under it, a pair of jeans, and a pair of skate shoes.

Hisashi and I started my tour at the bottom floor entrance. We passed through multiple hallways and classrooms, Hisashi telling me what each of them were.

"These are called, one 'A' through 'F', rooms. I don't really need to go into much detail about these rooms, since you're going to be in our class. Class two 'A'." Hisashi told me. Finishing our tour of the first floor, we made our way up the stairs to the second floor. As we started down the halls, the lunch bell rang. A wave of students came pouring out of their classrooms-talking with each other, getting money out of their pockets to buy lunch. I saw a guy with really short blond hair, trying to hit on a girl with pink pigtails, although it didn't even seem she was aware of the guy's existence.  
We were making our way through the now crowded halls, when a girl walk up from behind us and regarded Hisashi. "Hisashi, there you are. You missed first, second, and third period," she said, her face showing signs of worry.  
" Sorry Rei, the director asked me to give this new student a tour of the school," Hisashi said.  
" New student?" the girl said. She then turned to look me over. I couldn't help but do the same. She looked to be about Five' Five", she wore the green and white female school uniform, her hair was a light brown, with two strands braided around both sides of her head, meeting in the back to form a small ponytail. Her eyes were also a shade of light brown. She gave me a bow and said, "Konnichiwa, my names Miyamoto Rei. Its nice to meet you." A very cute smile complemented her face.  
" Hello im Keller Grayson. Its nice to meet you too," I said returning the bow.  
Rei looked up at Hisashi, " Hisashi I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to Karaoke after school tomorrow? Just the two of us."  
"Rei, lets talk about this after school. I've given Keller-kun the tour, okay?" He replied.  
"Ok see you after school," Rei said then walked off.  
I looked at Hisashi. "Let me guess. You two are a complete set?" I prodded.  
"Yeah," Hisashi said as he watched Rei walk away. "Now lets continue the tour!"  
We were already on our way up to the third and final floor, when the bell rang again, telling the students it was time to get back to class. "Now this is where all the third year classes are, as well as the nurses office and the Kendo dojo," Hisashi said. I know he saw my ears suddenly perk up at the mention of the Kendo dojo. We continued down the third floor hallway, passing by third year students headed back to their classrooms. Hisashi only stopped to talk to one in particular. She was a third year, with long purple hair, that went all the way down to her waist. Her eyes were an amazing shade of blue, and her skirt was longer than most of the other female students.  
" How are you today, Senpai," Hisashi asked in a friendly yet subordinate tone. The beautiful third year girl stopped as Hisashi finished his greeting.  
" Good afternoon Igou-kun, I-" the girl stopped mid sentence as she looked me over. Probably because i'm the only one here who isn't wearing a school uniform. I couldnt help but stare at her Beautiful blue eyes, they looked as if they held the sky itself in them.  
Hisashi's voice finally snaps us both back to reality. " Oh, I almost forgot. Allow me to introduce you two." Hisashi said with a smile, " Busujima Saeko-senpai, third year, Cap-"

" Captain of the kendo club," Saeko interrupted and finished Hisashi's introduction. "And you are?" She asked.

" Ga-Gra-ay-" I stumble over my name for some reason. " Grayson Keller!" I blurted out. Crap! I'm not supposed to say my first name before my last. Quickly I attempted to fix my mistake. " I-I mean Keller Grayson, But i also go by Gray. Im anewstudenthere Istartinafewdays"I rambled. Feeling really embarrassed, I prepare myself to be scolded by this upperclassmen for such an inadequate and clumsy reply. But the scolding never came. Instead the girl with the dream like eyes, lets out a cute giggle, while trying to hide a smile.

" Its very nice to meet you, Gray-kun. I look forward to seeing you in school," She said with that same dazzling smile. " Igou-kun." she regards, passing us and continuing down the hallway to her classroom. I watched her as she walked down the hall. I think shes teasing me, because her hips are swinging in a very provocative manner. My heart started racing. Then I feel Hisashi's hand in my shoulder.

" I think she likes you, Love Struck-san. Now lets finish the tour." The the rest of the tour took about an hour, it was more or less uneventful. We stopped at the kendo dojo, I go to open it as Hisashi speaks up from behind me. "Its locked when theres no club members in it," Hisashi informed me. " Only the Captain, and the club officers chosen by the Captain, are allowed to have keys. You can guess why." It was probably to stop any troublesome students or new club members, from going in there without supervision, and trashing the place. Why someone would have the gaul to trash the kendo club dojo, or any dojo, is beyond me. Sighing i walk away from the door to the dojo.

Our last stop was the nurses office. I wonder why this is our last stop. As if reading my mind, Hisashi Looks at me, " I saved the best for last." With a smile he knocked on the door ones, then entered. The nurses office looked like any other nurses office. There were a few beds, a wheelchair, cabinets with medicine and health books, and finally a woman sitting hunched over her desk...Using her boobs as a pillow. She begins to stir as we enter the room. With drowsy eyes, she looks up at the two of us, and then smiles.

" Konnichiwa, how may i help you?" She says. I felt as if a blinking dotted arrow was pointing straight from my line of sight to her breasts. They were HUGE! Like two watermelons, or pumpkins... No watermelons for sure. She leaned forward slightly, moving her head into my line of sight, " Can i help you?" She asks. I shake my head, snapping myself out of the trance i was in. Removing the hormone induced, teenage male, thoughts from my head.

I took a second to look at her face. She had long blond hair, and yellow eyes. Her face was clear of any obstruction. Save for the drool hanging from her mouth. A result of her sleeping with her mouth open. She looked to be in about her mid to late twenties, lets just say twenty-seven, I think to myself.

I suddenly realise that I haven't answered her yet. Feeling Embarrassed I bow, " Hello my name is, Keller Grayson. I'm a new student here. I start school the day after tomorrow. Igou-san has been giving me a tour of the school."

" Its nice to meet you Keller-kun, I'm the schools nurse, Marikawa Shizuka. I look forward to doing your health physical ones you start school, I'm very thorough." She had a devilish grin on her face, when she said that. I wonder what she was thinking.  
" Well we need to get back to the tour. Have a nice afternoon, Marikawa-sensei." Hisashi says while grabbing my shoulder, and pulls me out of the room.

The tour ends at pretty much the same time as school, so Hisashi walks with me back down to the school entrance. Most of the other students are either leaving to go home, the ones that live close enough, or are headed to the dorms. "Well it was nice meeting you Keller-kun. I can't wait to see you in class."

" Same here Igou-kun. I'm excited to start school here. And you can call me Gray, if you want, all of my friends do."  
" Ok Gray-kun, I'll see you in in class."  
" Alright see ya." I wave goodbye to Hisashi, and make my way back to my uncles shop. Hisashi lives in the dorms, which are close to the school in the other direction.  
From the school gate, to the bus stop, I made my way down the hill. I took my time to enjoy the beautiful and surreal tunnel of overhanging sakura trees that stood watch over the road. The wind blew the pedals around me as I walked. It felt like I was the main character of a heart touching anime. About a boy with no hope for the future, who meets a shy girl, with a weak constitution. Which helps him find hope for his future. By taking him on an heartwarming and tragic adventure through life. Full of twists and turns of happiness and sadness; involving them getting married, having a child-only to have her die after giving birth do to her weak constitution. Thus throwing the him into a deep depression. The one thing that pulls him out of his depression, is being reunited with his child, after fiv-. What the hell am i thinking about! I shake my head.  
" Man i'm such an otaku sometimes," I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head as I rest of my walk to the bus stop was uneventful. As I sat on the bench, waiting for the bus, I pull out my cellphone out. Swiping the screen, I check the notifications. Three missed calls, one from my dad, one from uncle Yu. Neither of them left messages, figures. And a third missed call from a number I didn't know. It had Tokonosu Cities area code on it. So it had to be from someone in the city. The call date shows that I just missed it. Turning my phones sound on, I tapped the unknown number and listened to the to the message.  
" Hello Keller Grayson-kun, Its Igou Hisashi. The director gave me your number, because I forgot to give you directions to the tailor's shop, where you need to pick up your school uniform. I'm going to text you the address. See you at school, Gray-kun." The message ended. A few moments later my notification ringtone sounded. sliding my menu down, I tapped the text. I was relieved, the tailor's shop was close to uncle Yu's shop. So i don't have to go on a wild goose chase.

It only took a few minutes for the bus to arrive at the stop. The trip into town was uneventful. I spent most of it playing games on my phone, I almost beat my high score on Angry Pigs. When the bus stopped I got off and checked the text on my phone. "Ok," I said and headed off in the direction of the tailor's shop. The tailor's shop was in a small little strip of stores, close to Onbetsu bridge. As I entered the shop the girl tending the store looked up at me

" Hello, how can i help you?" She asked. She had brown hair with blond highlights, and dark brown eyes.  
" I'm here to pick up my school uniform for Fujima High School," I told her.  
" Ah yes, you're there new student from America. Wow you speak Japanese very well," The attendant said.  
" Arigato." I said back to her with a bow. She held her hand close to her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle. But the smile on her face told me she found my actions amusing. Maybe i did it wrong, or maybe it was because i'm a foreigner. I didn't take any offence to it, I don't think she was insulting me, and that smile made her look really cute.

" Come with me and we'll take your measurements for your uniform."

I followed her into the one of the rooms in the back of the store. There she took a tape measure and measured almost every inch of my upper and lower body. After that was over she took me back to the front, where she put all my measurements into a computer.  
"That computer takes all your measurements, and finds the perfect size for you. It should only take a few minutes." And that it did. It only took five minutes, for a new uniform in a see through bag to come along the hanging conveyor. Since it was already paid for, all I had to do was sign for it. Giving the attendant a small bow and thanking her, I left the shop. Now I need to head to uncle Yu's shop. He should still be there, Its only five pm.

It took me about ten minutes to get to his shop. Yu's Guns and Supplies: Gun sales, repairs and tune ups. Entering the shop I take in my surroundings. Hunting rifles and shotguns, lined most of the walls. One wall was nothing but ammo. There were also racks of random equipment around the store floor. There was no sign of uncle Yu in the front, maybe hes in the back? " Uncle Yu are you here?" I yell

The reply was almost instantaneous, " I'm in the back Gray. Come on back."

"Ok be right there." I walked over to the counter. Jumping over it, I entered the back workshop. Uncle Yu sat on a workbench, fiddling with the slide to a sidearm. Not only does he work on hunting weapons, but he also does "under the table" repairs and tune ups for SAT officer's

I walked over and sat on the bench opposite him. Resting my elbows on the table, I stare at the disassembled sidearm strewn in front of him. " So, what SAT officers illegal sidearm are to working on this time?" Uncle Yu is well known by most of the SAT officers, For his extensive knowledge of firearms.  
" Guess," Yu says with a smirk.  
I sigh, he always does this to me. " Hmmmmm." Scratching my chin I look at the slide in my uncles hand. It was a sage green, and the slide had a sharp squarish shape to it. Next I take a look at the rest of the pistol on the table. I snap my fingers, " Its a Glock!"  
" Yup, exactly. A Glock 18, 45. Its illegal because it fully automatic . This one here has four, twenty-one round magazines. It can also fit any other Glock compatible magazine."  
" So whose sidearm is it?" I ask him  
" Rika-chan's," he said with a smile that clearly didn't hide the fact that he was fantasizing about Minami Rika-san. A SAT sniper, ranked fifth in the country. Shes a regular customer who comes here a lot to have repairs and tune ups done on her "personal" armory. Uncle Yu has taken a liking to her. And thats another reason why she come here. She loves to tease Uncle Yu, by playing just out of his reach. She constantly seducing him with her words or showing her assets off just enough, to get uncle Yu drooling. And then saying, " Well see you next time." Before walking out the door. But I don't think he minds. It probably make him want her more.  
"So what's wrong with it?" I ask redirecting my attention back the the disassembled Glock on the workbench.  
"The slide jams back after firing a few rounds. I think it has something to do with the spring, but i'm not sure yet. This ones going to be a bit of an all nighter, because i have a few other tune ups I promised I would finish by tomorrow." Fiddling with the slide he continued, "So don't worry dinner for me. You should probably head home. It'll be dark soon, and you know they have a curfew."  
"Alright, I'll head home. I hope i can see it when you're finished with it." I sit up and start to walk to the front counter, then stop. " Oh, I got my uniform today." I hold up the new uniform still hanging in its plastic bag.  
"Wow. I bet Anna and Dylan will love to see how you look in it," Uncle Yu said, with a thoughtful look on his face.  
"Mom will, but you know. Dad's still mad at me for coming to Japan to finish school. They have US history classes at Fujimi High too so i don't know why he's upset with me."  
"Your father's never really liked Japan, Its a wonder me and him are best friends. He just doesn't want you to abandon your heritage and culture, for another country that was once the US's enemy."  
"I'm not abandoning my heritage. I'm just learning about new ones. I'm opening new paths in my life. And maybe someday I can help bring both cultures closer together," I said with conviction.  
" I know that. Thats why your father didn't stop you. He just needs to warm up to you living here is a all. Let him pout a bit, he'll get over it." Whoa, this was a rare moment when Uncle Yu actually said something with wisdom.  
"Yeah, your right. Ok I'll see you tomorrow," I said leaving the shop.  
A few meters outside his shop I passed by a Fujimi High student. He was about five' foot one'. I greeted him as i passed. All he did was give a distant smile back then he walked into Uncle Yu's shop. I shrug. " I guess he's a gun otaku or something."  
I slowly made my way back to Uncle Yu's home, listening to my music as I walked. I saw a girl, as I went, with twin pink pigtails, and a lot of bags leaving a clothing store across the street. She stood by the road seeming to be waiting for someone. For some reason I decided to wait and see what happened next. A few moments later, a car pulled up to where she was waiting. A man came out of the drivers seat and walked over to her. She started yelling at him and gestured at the bags sitting at her feet. I snickered a bit, when the man gave the girl three sharp bows. " I hate snobby rich girls." I said to myself, then continued down the sidewalk. As I walk away away I glance over my shoulder. The girl was entering the back seat of the car, while the driver scrambled to get the bags into the truck of the car. A few moments of walking down the sidewalk, that same car drove past me. Sighing I shake my head. " Teens these days," thats something I would expect my dad to say, if he saw the way that girl was acting.

I got back to Uncle Yu's house a bit past 7:30Pm. 2 hours and 30 minutes before curfew. Unlocking the door with the spare key Uncle Yu gave me, I walk into the western style two story house. Kicking off my shoes in the foyer I slip into a pair of slippers, then step up onto the hardwood floor. I walk down the front hall. To my right was the living room and kitchen. In front of me was the staircase leading up to the bedrooms. And at my left was an "L" shaped hallway leading to the bottom floor bathroom, office room, guest bedroom, and a few extra rooms. I walk into the kitchen to my right. Tossing the keys and my uniform on the kitchen table. From the kitchen I continued into the living room. Turning on the TV as I flop on the couch while grabbing my game controller. I pressed the power button, turning both the controller and the console on.

I joined a party with one of my friends on FieldBattle 3.

" Hey Takashi, hows it going," I said to him. we only know each other online. But we're good friends; all I know is he lives somewhere in Japan. I've been hoping we could meet up sometime in the future, if he lives close enough.

" I feel like crap," he said.

" Why?" I ask him

Takashi Sighs. " Well my girlfriends dumped me."

" Sorry to hear that. How long were you two going out?" I asked.

" Ever since we were kids we've been talking about getting married to each other," he said to me with a hint of anger in his voice. " She dumped me for my best friend. But I can't really blame him all that much. He didn't steal her, she left me." He paused, " but i'm still pissed about it." ' _Pinky promise my ass._'

I heard him say something else under his breath., but I couldn't really make out what he said. It was obvious that he was angry, so I didn't want to push the issue. I looked at my clock, its already 10:00 Pm. " Hey man I need to get off. I promised i would call my parents in a few minutes. I just got my school uniform today. They'll want to see it."

" What school you going to?" Takashi asked me.

" Fujimi High School in Tokonosu city." I told him.

" No way man! I go there. When are you starting?" Takashi asked me. He sounded a bit excited now.

" The day after tomorrow. They gave me a tour around the school today."

" Well I can't wait to see you there. We should meet up after school," he said

" Definitely," I replied. " Sorry man, I need to get off. Sorry about your girlfriend, hope you feel better."

His tone changed to a sadder tone again. " Yeah me too, see ya man."

I get up and turn off my console. Then headed to the staircase in the front hallway, Taking up my school uniform along the way. In my room. I pull off all my clouths and put on my uniform. I look in the mirror, and flex abit, the whole uniform was black no other color was on the uniform.

After I finished looking at myself. I jump on my laptop and invite my parents to video chat. It doesn't take them long to answer, its about the time they wake up anyway.

" Hey Sweetie!" My mom yelled in excitement, " How are you doing? How was your meeting with the school director? Did you get a tour around the school? Did you meet anyone interesting?" Mom stopped to take in a breath. Before she could continue, my dad jumped in, " Yeah how was it? I bet they were talking all sorts of crap against the US weren't they?" My dad said in an condescending tone.

" No Dad he didn't. Everyone was really nice and friendly to me. They even complimented on how well I knew their language," I replied, trying to stay calm against his the attacks he made toward my decision

" Don't worry, the slander will come you just wait." Dad's tone was beginning to rise. " And once that happens, you'll come crying back to us. And we'll be saying. I told you so." He had a very angry expression on his face now. I could feel my own temper rising higher.

" Well-"

" Anyway." Mom cut me off, " did you get your unif-"

Now Dad cut Mom off. " So when does the indoctrination begin?"

That was the straw that broke the camels back. " Indoctrination!?" I repeat, dumbfounded. " All the classes are going to be like they were back home!" My voice started to rise again. " They even have a US history class. Taught by a US history teacher from one of the US bases."

" Oh so that makes it better!?" He yelled. " they're going to corrupt you. Force you to abandon your heritage!" He yelled

" They're not going to force me to abandon anything!" I countered, " They gave me a chance to go out and see more of the world." I could see Dad starting to stand up now, fury showing on his face. But i couldn't stop myself. " I'm getting the chance to experience a new cultu-" Dad was about to say something. When the video link suddenly cut out. I sat there, clenching my fists. Taking deep breaths to calm myself down. Both me and Dad took it too far.

After my heart rate slowed down and my breathing came back to normal. I went to my bathroom and washed my face. Drying my face I walked downstairs to the living room, and laid on the couch for a bit, watching TV. After a few minutes I felt myself drifting off into sleep. Still a bit hung up over that fight with Dad.

_' The day before everything ended. I_

_argued with my Dad. Not knowing it would be the_

_last thing I ever did with him.'_

**Chapter 1:**

**The day before the DEAD.**

**END.**


	3. HOTD Chapter 2: The DEAD Business Hours

**Chapter 2:**

**The DEAD Business Hours**

' _I was still asleep. _

_Having a pleasant dream about_

_a girl I met at school yesterday._

_Little did I know, that dream was the last._

_Its was to be replaced by a never ending_

_Nightmare.'_

" _Oh what happened?" _I asked to myself, " _thinking back, everything was fine this morning. I was still asleep on the couch when uncle Yu called me. He told me there wasn't time to explain just that I had to get a backpack and go up to his room. He said behind the wall scroll of a half nude model cosplaying as CC, was a wall safe. I entered the code he told me. In the safe lay a Beretta 9mm handgun. It was Uncle Yu's personal custom made, he kept for home defense. Of course the police didn't know about it. After stuffing the pistol and three twenty round 9mm boxes into the backpack. I started to head to the kitchen. Thats when i saw it. Outside Uncle Yu's window was one of the most horrific things I ever saw in my life." _Only the scene I witnessed just outside the window would become the norm from now on. " _A man as fit as a heavyweight boxer. Was mercilessly brought to his knees while his assailants tore into his body. Ripping off skin, flesh and muscle, all the while the man screamed in pain and agony. I could even see his eyes wide with horror while he watched his own blood and organs being ripped out of his body and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Because he no longer had the strength or sanity to fight back. The only reason i didn't _ l_ose the contents of my stomach was because there was nothing in my stomach to up heave. I forgot I was still on the phone with, he must have heard me dry heaving because i could hear him yelling to me from my phone. I had to get my senses back in order, Uncle Yu told me to head to the kitchen and grabbed a few bottles of water and some MRE's he loves so much. After I did that I ran up to my room and throw on my school coat and grabbed my dads cross necklace and my katana. Now I headed out the door only to be hit by the same scene that I saw from the window. But this time I was somewhat mentally prepared. The rest is self explanatory. I fled from the walking corpses, said a prayer for the self defence forces in the blackhawks, had a badass moment, was almost surrounded, then I turned a corner only to be met by a flash of pink then black."_

Now I'm laying on the ground my eyes shut because my head was throbbing, most likely from falling to the ground and the air was warm and moist. I tried to sit up but my nose made contact with some sort of fabric. Immediately after that I heard a sharp moan. Somethings fishy here and it's not just the smell of the air. Forcing my heavy eyes open I found myself face to, well, crotch with a pair of pink and white frilly panties. In any other time, in any other place this would be so fucking hot. Damnit, nows not the time to be enjoying this. I realized my arms were still free so I reached up and grabbed what i thought to be the hips of whoever this person was. But what I gripped didn't seem like hips. They were soft like marshmallows, and the more I examined the objects in my hands the more I confused I became. Another sharn moan sounded, then it clicked. Realizing what was jiggling in my hands I Quickly moved my hands down a foot, gripped and rolled the obvious girl off my face. I got up to my knees, there was a girl with short pink hair and glasses sitting on her knees opposite me. I got the sense that this girl didn't have a single muscle in her body. As I looked her over I saw that she had her arms crossed over her breasts, which were quite big. Continuing up I saw that her green eyes were glaring at me through her glasses. her expression on her face shown a mix of embarrassment and anger. I could also see that tears were beginning to form along the edges of her eye. I didn't really know what to say or do. But before i could she-

" You Groped my chest!" She yelled at me. " I've been defiled, I'll never become a bride now." This time it seemed like she was talking to herself. I still couldn't believe that this situation was even occurring. " You!" She was now yelling at me again, with her finger point straight at me. " Not only did you grope my chest but you also saw under my skirt without protection! you better take responsibility when i get pregnant!"

" S-Sorry I didn't-" '_Oh my God! What the fuck is going on!'_ I didn't have time to examine this situation. She didnt even realize that one of "them" was right behind her. " Look out!" I screamed, jumping to my feet I ran over to her. I saw that she was completely frozen in place by my sudden action. I had no time to care about how scared she was at the moment, I'm too busy saving her life. Without a second thought i cut down the corpse behind her, with my katana. Turning around I grabbed this girls arm and pulled her to her feet. " Come with me," I yelled, cutting down another corpse. She nodded without saying anything. I was actually starting to get excited, this was becoming fun. I shook my head, '_No! Not again!'_

Now we were running down an abandoned street. Cars were crushed and left cluttered around the street, some were still running . Blood was splattered all over the ground and I could even see bloody hand prints in a few cars, like people were trapped in while being devoured by one of "them". I didn't want to take a chance and sneak a peak for fear of one of "them" being it one, breaking the glass and pulling me in. The girl whose hand I was holding was barely keeping up with me. She was so light that I was practically dragging her along. I had no faith that if I was being pulled into one of those cars by one of "them", that she would be able to pull me out. Now I could hear "them" approaching from behind and even ahead of us was blocked off by "them"!

" Now those monsters are ahead of us," she looked at me. " What are we going to do?"

" Tchh" I clicked my teeth trying to figure a way out. Then it caught my eye. Ah house a door down from the corner had a foreclosure sign in front of it and there was a sales agents car crashed against a trash truck in front of it. Just my luck it so happened to be one of the cars with a gory scene in the window. " This way," I said pulling her along. Cautiously I crept up to the blood stained window and peaked inside. The decor inside wasn't pretty the girl beside me saw the obvious disgusted look on my face.

" What is it?" she said trying to look over my shoulder.

" Don't look," I said pushing her back. Releasing her hand that I forgot I was still holding. " Its to much for you. Turn around and keep watch," I didn't want to take the chance of her screaming at the sight of this. Looking at the serious look on my face she nodded silently and turned around. Opening the car door I covered my nose and crawled in. I rummaged around the random blood soaked items in the car. Finally I found what looked like the house keys in the dead drivers pocket.

" Hey you need to hurry the monsters are com-" She froze at the sight of the bloody car interior, but she didn't scream. She just stood there wide eyed

" Don't look!" I said again moving her away from the car. " Follow me we need to hide," Taking her hand again we ran over to the foreclosed house. Quickly I unlocked the door and I walked in the girl clinging to my arm as I locked the door behind us.

I felt like a paranoid conspiracy theorist, locking bolt after lock of the front door to the foreclosed house. After that was done I turned around the girls I ran into, now clinging to my arm, stood beside me. We stood in the empty front foyer. As far as I could tell none of "them" seemed to be here. But I had to be sure.

" Stay here," I told the girl, " i'm going to go look around."

" W-Wait! Why do I-" before she could finish I grabbed her while putting my finger to my lips.

" Shhh! We don't know if any of "them" are in here. I need you to stay put until I check to be sure its safe." She didn't answer all she did was nod and sit against the wall. It didn't take long for me to search the house thankfully nothing eventful happened while I was searching. Now me and the strange girl sat in the living room across from each other. This atmosphere just screamed acquired I had to break the silence.

" My names Keller Grayson but I go by Gray. May I ask your name," breaking the silence she stared at me with a pouty look on her face

" I still haven't forgiven you for what happened earlier," she paused, " My names Arise Tomoe. Its nice to meet you Gray-kun." She looked out the window, then back at me. " Do you know what's going on? why are there people eating other people?"

" I'm sorry but i don't know. Everything was normal yesterday. But when my uncle called me he sounded frantic. And when I looked outside thats what I saw." I gestured towards the window.

" Its just like that 28 somethings later movie. Or that Chainsaw lolli something video game. But if it were like that you would have to be a head and I would need to be a sexy blonde cheerleader."

" Y-Yeah." I can't believe what comes out of her mouth. I opened my backpack, rummaging through it. I brushed aside the beretta and pulled out a water bottle. " Here, you must be parched from all that running just now." She scooted closer to me and took the water bottle. After opening it she stole a long swig, " Ah that hits the spot," she said taking in a breath between gulps, " thank you." She screwed the cap back on and handed the bottle back to me. Now that we've had a chance to slow down for a bit. My mind started to register smaller details again. I noticed that Arise was wearing a Fujimi High girls uniform.

" Arise-san, do you go to Fujimi High?" I asked her. Tomoe looked a little confused, she blinked a few times before answering.

" Yes. I was out sick with a cold for a week or so. So i missed the start of this semester, Today was supposed to be my first day back. It seems that if someone catches a cold. It makes you bedridden for a week."

I looked at her for a second, " Yeah, tomorrow was supposed to be my first day but because they had trouble with my paperwork, I had to start the semester late to."

Tomoe looked at me then her eyes widened, like she finally noticed something substantial, " You're a foreigner!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little, " My name didn't give it away, or the fact that i don't even look anything close to Japanese?"

Tomoe had a sorry smile on her face, " My glasses were falling and shifting the whole time so i couldn't get a clear look at you. But now that I can see you, you look really hot."

I had no idea how to respond to that, " Thank... You."

" Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

We sat there for a bit. I could feel the tension starting to rise. We can't just sit here, we have to do something, we have to survive. " Hey Arise-san. Do you know if your family is ok?"

" My parents are separated. My dad lives in Tokyo and my moms away on a business trip. Which is why I ran into you. I woke up late because I forgot to set my alarm. Which my mom always reminds me to do. But when I woke up I was in such a rush to get to school that i didn't even notice that people were eating each other. That is, until I ran into you."

" Again i'm sorry," I said bowing my head, " I didn't mean to," I looked up at her, " But you do understand the situation we're in don't you?" I looked at her with a serious look on my face. " There are people eating people out there. And the people that are eaten come back as one of "_them"_. If we're going to survive we need to stick together. Do you have any way to defend yourself?" She shook her head. '_Of course' _I thought to myself, " Do you know how to fire a gun?" I asked her.

" No, but I may not look it or act it but i'm actually really smart and I can learn really fast." She said to me with her chest puffed out and a very small hint of pride in her voice.

" Ok then," I reached into my pack and pulled out the beretta I took from uncle Yu's safe, " Here get a feel for this. I'll give you a crash course on how to use it." I spent a good thirty minutes show Tomoe how to load the magazine into the handle. Showing her how to pull the slide to chamber a round. Showing her where the safety is. And where the mag release is and how to reload it. She didn't really ask much questions and when i gave her a quiz she was able to replicate everything I showed her to a T. She might say the craziest things, but she is really smart when she isn't talking. " Ok looks like you got the hang of it. Now I want you to leave the fighting to me. I only want you to use this as a last resort. I don't know what they react to and i don't want to take any chances." Tomoe nodded to me, still holding the Beretta with both hands pointing down towards the floor.

" What about your family Gray-kun?" She asked. " Aren't you worried about them?"

" Of course I am." I told her, still trying to seem worry free. Truth was I was horrifyingly worried about them. What person wouldn't worry about their family in this situation. But they were thousands of miles away, across the sea. The only people I need to worry about now is me, Tomoe, and Uncle Yu thats all. " But their all across the world. There's nothing I can do for them, save to pray and thats all. But I have an uncle who owns a hunting shop a few blocks down. That where we're headed, after that we'll try to find a safe place with more people and try to contact both our families." I told her, standing up and throwing the backpack over my shoulder. checking myself to make sure I'm not forgetting anything. My phone and headphones were still in my pocket, my dads necklace still hung around my neck, and my katana was still strapped to my belt. I was all set. I looked at Tomoe and she gave me a thumbs up with a smile.

" Ok follow me we're going to try and sneak around them through the back alleys, got it?" I asked her.

" Yup. Its not like i'm planning to lose my virginity to these zombie A-holes."

...I had no idea how to respond to that so I just nodded and started walking towards the door, Tomoe yelled behind me to wait.

As I peaked through the front door I saw that there weren't any of "them" around the house at the moment. Now's our chance, I motioned to Tomoe to follow and we left the house. Heading down the street I more screams, as I turned a corner I saw a group of the corpses munching on a new victim. I took a step back and turned into an ally, Tomoe following behind. Uncles Yu's shop was only about two blocks away now. '_So close' _I said in my head. I could hear hear even more screams as we passed behind house after house. I could even see "them" behind a lot of the fences, a few reaching out at me and Tomoe.

" Stay close," I told Tomoe, " Don't let them grab you. I they do you're screwed." I said bluntly. Tomoe nodded and came closer behind me, still clutching the Beretta in her hand. As we passed by one of the dead hands clipped my shirt. When I pull away I used a little too much force. I stumbled back and fell against the fences behind me. Within an instant hand were all over me pulling me through the fence. " Shit this is back," I mumbled. I fell back first on top of one of "them", but something clicked in my head at that moment a wicked grin appeared on my face. Falling on the corpse I rolled back over it to my knees. Unsheathing my weapon in an instant and thrusting my blade down into its mouth. It coughed spraying blood everywhere. Looking up I saw a whole group of them around me, ' _This is exciting! The thrill!' _I was surrounded but I wasn't afraid I was anxious. I wanted to face them. I wanted to cut them down. I wanted to feel the power I had over them. So I stood up, blood gushed out of the corpse's mouth staining the backyard grass red as I pulled my sword out, gore clung to its tip. Flicking my right hand I splattered a half circle of blood over the green grass and looked up,

" Come at me bitches!" I smiled, " Come get some!" I yelled, sprung off my feet and at the monsters ahead of me. The adrenaline was rushing through my body as I cut down the corpses ahead of me. My body was heating up now, it felt so good seeing these bodies drop to my feet. Blood gushing from the wounds my sword had just inflicted on them. The majority of the grass in the yard was now a flowing pool of red with the bright sun causing it to gleam beams of light into my eyes. The reflection of my face in the bloody pool was a glare of pure pleasure. I cut down a few more of "them", when a scream snapped me out of my pleasure induced daze. I turned my head back towards the back of the yard, where the broken part of the fence I fell through lay. Tomoe was was sitting against the fence.

" Get away, please don't come near me," she pleaded. One of "them" was kneeling over her, its hands grabbing onto her shoulders. She struggled to break free of its grip, her right hand pushing and hitting its chest. While in her left hand she clutched the Beretta I gave to her. But "it" was just too strong for a scrawny girl like her to tangle with. I could see its face getting closer and closer to her. Blood and saliva dripped from its mouth as it drew near, " Don't touch me!" she said with a tremble in her voice. She now held the firearm with both hands. Having given up on trying to push it away. Even from halfway across the yard I could see tears of absolute fear welling up under her glasses.

" Please no... GET AWAY!" I heard Tomoe screamed as she shoved the guns barrel into the corpse's mouth. With a loud 'BANG' the back of its head exploded. Sending chunks of brain, bone, and flesh all over the hellish looking back yard. Its near headless body slumped over Tomoe's, as if it was giving her a hug. Tomoe didn't even scream, she just sat there motionless her eye wide with horror fixated on the gaping emptiness where half the bodies head used to be.

" Arise-san!" I screamed and cut down two of "them" who were moving towards her. Sliding to my knees I pushed off the body, " Arise-san! look at me, look at me," I looked over her face, shoulders and arms. Anywhere on her upper body "it" could have bitten her. Thankfully I did find any bite marks. But Her hands were shaking, and her eyes were quivering in terror. It looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown. " Arise-san, dont think about it!" I grabbed her shoulders, which caused her to jump, and looked at her in the eyes. " Arise-san, i need you to not think about anything." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my smartphone and earbuds. I plugged the earbuds into my phone, I quickly pressed the power button, sliding the auto lock I swiped through the dashboard and tapped my music player app. I selected play all and stuffed my phone into her hand, " here Arise-san dont think about anything but the music, just listen to the music." I said, " don't let this out of your hand ok?" All she did was silently nod. Picking up the Beretta, I dropped it into my now open pocket. With my left hand I grabbed her right and pulled her up to her feet. My right hand scooping up my katana I had dropped, " Follow me, run as hard as you can and keep up."

I pulled her along, running through the allies trying to find a way to get back to the main street. I didn't even need to worry about having a tight grip on her hand because her hand was clutching mine so hard that I couldn't feel it anymore. But I was still practically dragging her, I knew every time she stumbled or tripped because my arm would almost get jerked out of my sochet. I would have to violently pull her arm just to get her back up on her feet. I glanced back once or twice just to make sure I wasn't just dragging a corpse. I could tell that she was still in shock, her eyes were still wide but now they were hollow because her mind was shutting down to protect itself. But that won't last for long and she'll be pulled right back out to reality, and that won't be pretty.

I finally found an ally back to the main street. As far as I saw it was void of any undead. But that assumption was falsified almost instantly as we emerged from the alley only to find pair of "them" waiting around the corner to the right. Tomoe was still clutching my left hand for dear life so my movement was now diminished greatly. With a forward thrust is stabbed the first in line through the throat. Kicking it aside I slapped the seconds hands away with the flat of my blade and came down with a downward slash, cutting deep into the face and torso of the second corpse. It fell on its face blood seeping from its fresh wounds. There were more of "them" around but they had yet to notice us. Suddenly it became very silent. There was no longer any screams or shouts. Just a few minutes ago this street was filled with people, Running for their lives, fighting off groups of "them". Now the street stood in an eerie silence. frantically I looked up and down the street searching for my uncles shop. Finally my eyes found it to the left of us on the other side of the street, a few blocks down. But like the street, something about the shops felt very ominous. I could see that one of the front door windows was shattered, and there were bullet holes dotting the remainder of the windows and walls. But I didn't have time to worry about it. I glanced down at Tomoe, " Arise-san, we're almost there-," Her knees were dripping blood, there was practically no skin left on them. I have to get her to the shop, fast! Uncle Yu has a first aid kit I can use to stop the bleeding and keep it from getting infected, " hurry Arise-san." I said pulling her the last leg of the way.

I quietly pushed open the door that was still intact. Looking around the shop I saw that literally all the the firearms were gone. A few pieces of gear were still strung along the ground and a couple of runaway bullets lettered the floor as well. I didn't see uncle Yu at all. Pulling Tomoe into the store I had to force my hand out of her grip so I could close the store shutters. That should help keep any of "them" out. And if theres any in the store, they should be easy pickings.

" Arise-san, this way." I lead her to a corner of the store. Sitting her down I took care to keep her knees off the ground, " stay here while I look for my uncle and a first aid kit, kay?" She nodded and cringed, as if she just now realized her knees were bleeding. I saw that she was still clutching my phone. I jerked my head at a sound coming from the back of the store. returning my gaze to Tomoe I put my finger to my lips. Silently telling her not to make a sound. I moved to the counter, my sword ready in the traditional kendo fighting position. I hopped over the counter, still read for anything. Turning into the back room where all the repairs happened. The next sight I saw caused my hearts to stop for what felt like an hour. Uncle Yu was setting against the back wall of the room. A security monitor rested beside him, blood ran down his mouth and chest, " Uncle Yu!" I yelled, sliding to my knees beside him.

Uncle Yu looked up at me, " Gray-kun, thank God you're still alive."

" Uncle what happened?" I asked.

" Haha, I was a little careless." He started coughing, " I let one of the freaks bite me while trying to help a young woman and her daughter escape." He coughed again, " I see you have a girl with you. She looks pretty shaken, about to have a mental breakdown. I've seen it many times back when I was deployed with your father."

" Y-yeah I was pretty careless myself. Got carried away and she almost got bitten by one of "them" as a result."

He started convulsing again, " I-I'm not going to make it. I can already feel myself changing into one of them."

" No! Hold on! We can get you to a hospital. They can treat you there."

He coughed again this time spitting out blood. " Sorry Gray-kun, I can't make it. But you can. You and that girl. You need to survive and help each other. Find more people, help them. But first help that girl, If she lets that trauma build up, she'll completely lose her sanity." His coughing got more violent. " If you can help her through this, she'll be just fine after gets over the initial shock. I think shes stronger than she seems. She was just caught off guard by this whole strain of events." His skin was starting to turn pale now. " Two more t-things. First, under the floorboard over there I-I hid Rika-chan's Glock. I fixed the problem, b-but wasn't able to finish re-assembling it. I w-was able to write down how to finish it t-though. I-I leave you in charge of finishing it a-and returning it to Rika-chan." He handed me a blood stained piece of folded paper. " After you've finished it, take it out for a spin. I leave it in your care." He tried his hardest to give me a reassuring smile.

" Ok, I understand. I'll do my best."

" Oh," He coughed up more blood. " One more thing Gray-kun."

I looked him in the eyes, " What is it?" I asked, but I think I know the answer and I wasn't going to like it.

" Kill me..." He told me. " Let me die with pride, as myself."

I wanted to protest but even though i want to, he was right. I looked down at the sword I held in my hand, then back to him. " I understand."

I got to my feet, With both hands I raised my executioners tool over my head.

" Sayonara." With a swift downward slash. I split my uncles skull in two. With a wet thud my uncles corpse slid down on its side. I moved a towel over his body hiding the unpleasant sight from view. I looked away, " I'm sorry."

After I regained my walked out to the corner Tomoe was sitting in. Her face was buried in her arms, my music was still playing in her ear. " Arise-san look at me."

Slowly Tomoe raised her head to face me. " Arise-san I know you're scared. I'm sorry I left you alone. But you can't keep that trauma and stress bottled up." I looked her in the eyes. " I need you to cry. I need you to let it all out. All of that stress all of that anxiety. Because if you don't you'll breakdown and you won't be able to come back." She nodded. I could finally see tears welling up in her eyes. But before she started crying I put my hand over her mouth, "You can't make a sound if you do "they" will hear you." I pushed her head into my shoulder. " Ok, you can cry." Without hesitation a waterfall of tears ran down her face. She was clenching her mouth against my shoulder so hard that she was biting into my skin, practically breaking skin. The only sound escaping was a soft rasping whimper. All I could do was stroke her head.

And glare out the window into the world we'll be living, fighting and dying in. And the world me and anyone else who's willing, will survive in

_' The day it all ended._

_I ran into a girl_

_who would soon become one of my best friends,_

_and held her as she cried in silence. _

_On that same day,_

_I killed my dear Uncle,_

_And vowed I won't let anyone one else dear to me die._

_As long as I breath._

**Chapter 2:**

**The DEAD Business Hours.**

**END.**

**Next Chapter 3:**

**The Bell Rings for the DEAD.**


End file.
